


JackDunIt?

by TripleSlash



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #NotSponsored, Also McDonalds, Concerned Mark, Fluff, Jack's coping mechanism is eating, M/M, Murder anyone?, Only because it's a crime scene, Panicking Jack, Some minor gore maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleSlash/pseuds/TripleSlash
Summary: Mark knew something happened THE MOMENT Jack told him he wanted to meet him in a McDonalds. It was a gut feeling. And Mark's gut feeling usually doesn't lie.And, sadly, it didn't lie today either.





	1. McDonalds of all places?

**Author's Note:**

> A short story. This little "gem" will have four parts at most. Hope you like it.

"You...  
You...  
You did what?" Mark asked, sitting across Jack at a table, located in a corner of a McDonalds joint.  
"Shh. Keep your voice down. I took this table for a reason!" Jack hisses at Mark silently, then downs another handfull of fries and a gulp of cola.  
"Jack, I sincerely hope you are joking here." Mark says, more quietly. He leans slightly closer, wearing a face of piercing but silent concern.  
Jack swallows the food.  
"There's a very big possibility that I did."  
Mark closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
_This... This is not how I was planning on spending my saturday evening, but I guess it beats staying inside and playing games until I fall unconscious._ Mark looks back up at Jack.  
_He seems to be concentrating more on his food, than on his thoughts. That's probably his coping mechanism._  
"Jack, you didn't actually run ove-"  
"SHUSH." Jack interrupts him, pointing a finger at Mark rather suddenly. He's panicking.  
"From now on, we are using a code-word." He says, growling like a dog would, taking a single fry and biting it in half violently. As violently as you could bite a french fry in half without drawing attention to yourself, that is.

"Okay. Are you SURE that you  e n c h a n t e d  a person? Like, a human?" Mark streches out the code-word he came up with, looking around while doing so, somewhat nullifying it's intended effect.  
"I-I'm pretty sure I d-did, yes."  
_On the plus side, Jack is no longer energetically pissed. On the minus side, he looks like he's about to have a breakdown._ Mark thinks to himself, watching Jack's face flash with different emotions.  
"Ok, so... Uhh... Fuck." _What the fuck are we supposed to **do**  here?_ Mark asks himself internally. _Go back there and make sure he didn't actually kill a person? No! The police is there, investigating a Hit-and-Run murder! Shit. He'd be arrested the moment he got close to that place._  "I, uhh..." Mark stammers out. He wasn't neccecarily trying to say something, just stalling for time.. _We have to be sure. BUT HOW?! He can't go back with the car or else- Wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwait._

Mark shakes his head quickly, then turns to Jack who was mid-bite into a very large chocolate muffin. "Jack, where did you enchant that person?"  
Jack was surprised by the sudden question and had to leave his muffin mid-bite. He coughs momentarily, then answers. "Sunset Avenue, one block away from here, why?" Mark fist pumps once then stands up from his chair, takes out his wallet and hands a twenty dollar bill to Jack. "Take this and stay here. I'm gonna do some under-cover investigating."

Jack was at the time, half way into taking a sip out of his cola, half of his face still in the paper cup. He looks at Mark, then the money, then back at Mark again, before he puts down his drink and responds. "Okay. Fine. But please take it seriously. Don't draw too much attention to yourself, and if things go south in any way what-so-ever, text me for a rendezvous point, got it? And please stop interrupting me while I'm eating." Jack said and took another sip of cola. _That is a **slightly** concerning amount of forward-planning, but..._

"Okay. I promise I'll take care of myself, dad. You can calm down." Mark said, then handed the money to Jack. "I'll be back to interrupt you some more soon. Get me a donut if there's any money left by the time I return, 'kay?" Jack takes the bill and shoots back a "No promises." Mark chuckles, and waves bye before leaving the facility.

[^]<>[^]<>[^]<>[^]<>[^]

Jack takes a large bite out of his muffin, then takes out his phone. "Siri, what are the cheapest hotels near me?" he asks, and takes another sip as he waits for the phone to process his request.  
"There are seven hotel of a lower price range near you. Would you like more details?" The metallic voice of Siri responds. "Yes." Jack answers quietly. "Ok, just a minute." Jack picks up his cup. "The nearest hotel I could find with your preferences is called 'The Runaway Man's Stay'. Would you like more info?" Jack almost chokes on his drink. After a few heavy coughs, Jack taps the microphone icon on his phone and says "Nevermind, cancel the search." The phone makes two muffled boops. "Ok, just tell me if you need me." the phone responds.  
Jack groans. _What I need is another burger and Mark. But I guess you can't always have everything. Oh well, two burgers it is._  He thinks to himself and gets up. _This is gonna be a long night._


	2. Mysterious Instinct & A Welcoming Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both off on their missions, Jack and Mark gain new experiences, and relive old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting worse by the chapter. Shoutout to the person who commented on the work and reminded me that Microsoft Word exists.
> 
> For best reading experience, when you see the divider, I suggest you play a track from the Ace Attorney VS Professor Layton OST called "Town at Night" or, alternatively, "Quiet Moments". You can find both on Youtube.

As he walks to the supposed scene of the accident, Mark summs up all the info he has. He recalls Jack's explanation.

_"I was driving throught the street a few minutes ago. I was randomly roaming around at a reasonable speed, when I suddenly heard a thunk then a scream. I hit something. Quickly looking back, I see a human figure laying there, unmoving. The car has a slight dent where the... Person I hit... Made impact..." and then he stuffed his face with a burger._

Mark shakes his head, then increases his pace.  
_Hate to think it, but this is kind of very, very bad. I need to confirm this. If it's as Jack says, I assume the victim would be bleeding internally, which would produce a large bruise on their torso, likely on the side... If there's a dead person back there, we're screwed._  He internally mumbles.  
Rounding a corner, Mark's suspicions were all but confirmed.

Police tape. _Oh no._  
Police cars. _Oh, no._  
Dead body with a pool of blood. _Ohhhhhh fuck no._  
Separate scene with another blood splatter. _Ohhh... No?_

There was surprisingly no bystanders attempting to sneak a peek at the dead body. Just the police investigators, working. _Figures. It's 12 PM after all. Most people have already went home to sleep. "City that never sleeps" my ass._  
Mark slowly approaches the scene, inspecting it carefully. There's a pool of blood, separate of the place the victim's body was.  
_Noted. Separate pool of blood. Whoose blood could this be?_  
Mark walks further, carefully inspecting the scene if the crime. From the pool, a faint blood trail, going towards the street is visible.  
_Noted. Blood trail. The body slid across the floor?_

Finished with his inspection of that area, he walks over to the other. One of the investigators notice him.  
"Excuse me. Umm, you, uhh, can't be here right now, sir." The police officer says, rather unsure of his words. Mark turns to the officer. _This guy is so young. Is he actually a police officer?_  The officer looks away for a moment, then looks back at Mark. He then gasps loudly.  
"A-are you okay?" Mark asks. The young police officer responds with a quiet "Yes, please wait here." then steps away rather suddenly. He takes out his radio and says something to it. Looking around, Mark notes that all the police officers suddenly react, turning in their fellow officer's direction. _Okay. Now I'm starting to panic a bit. Did they identify me as a threat or a witness? Do they think I did it?!_  
All the police officers on-scene move towards Mark, some faster than others. Most of them seemed pretty young, in their early twenties at least.  
They stood there, waiting for others to arrive, and when everyone was there, they started wispering amongst each other.

"Uhh... D-did I do something?" Mark speaks up, more confused than panicked. Everyone immediately focuses their attention on him.  
"No, nothing at all! You did nothing wrong." A young woman answers. "Okay..." Mark says, as their conversation fades back in. Eventually, they all agree on something each of them saying "Ok" or "I agree" before they all turned to Mark.  
"Soo... Uhhh..." The officer Mark first spoke to begins. "I assume you're here to look at the scene."  
Mark inhales sharply through his teeth. "I would say that I'm not, but perjury is a crime, heh." Mark says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, listen. As fans, we believe in your words." The officer responds, gesturing towards his colleagues. "And we are kind of stuck, so we could use some help from a third party. But we gotta know, can we trust you?"  
Mark nods. "I swear to all things holy that I will not say a thing to anyone about this. I mean, do I look like the type of guy who shares confidential information?"  
_Well, I **am**  gonna tell Jack, but he's not dumb either, so..._  
Everyone immediately breathes a sigh of relief, and a female officer raises the police tape for Mark enthusiastically.  
"Welcome to the investigation, Mark! Let's get to work!"

)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(

Jack has already finished both his Grand Big Macs and is now very full.  
_And now I feel horrible about myself._  he says to himself internally, then takes out his phone.  
He opens Chrome and browses a couple of news sources. _No signs of a "hit-and-run comitted by a semi-famous youtuber" article yet, thank god for that._  
He wasn't panicking **t** **hat**  much anymore, and he was feeling his almost-but-not-quite depression subsiding greatly. But there was still that one part missing. Something meant to hold him together but still not present, like a model airplane missing glue. He puts his phone away and groans.  
_Why do I feel so... Empty? Like I'm missing something... What is it? What's going on? What..._ He sighs. _I should leave._

Before he could consider his actions, Jack stands up. He grabs his bag and coat and slings them over his shoulder. He picks up the plastic tray and throws what was left on it into the trash. A nearby staff member thanks him, and he nods his head in reply.  
He pushes through the door of the restoraunt absent-mindedly.  
For the first time in forever and a half, Jack completely let his instincts lead him to wander. He knows full well what happened last time he decided to wander, but couldn't help himself. He was almost hypnotized. Like a hound following a scent, he subconsciously followed a non-existant path laid before him, almost like magic. He nyanders, almost aimlessly, but, unbeknownst to Jack himself, there was a very clear goal set deeply in his mind. One that was hard-wired into him, but almost paradoxically, he couldn't understand. It was pure instinct leading him to his nebulous goal. And he wandered through the blurry streets, slowly but surely advancing to the destination he was completely unaware of. He could feel a warmth from somewhere. Looking around, he moves toward the warmth. A feeling he couldn't describe started flooding over him. A feeling of...  
Falling into place?  
Finding a way?  
Breaking through ice?  
A feeling of safety?

...A feeling of completeness...?

 _Is that it?_  
_Is that what I'm missing...?_  
_Is that what I'm looking for?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.  
> It's about to get interesting.


End file.
